This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Prof. Costello presented two invited lectures at the August 2009 236th national ACS meeting in Philadelphia and Prof. O'Connor also presented an invited lecture at this meeting. Prof. Costello gave an invited lecture at the meeting of the FASEB workshop on Protein Post-translational Modifications in Lake Tahoe, NV in February 2009 and participated in a panel that focused on NCRR at the FASEB meeting in New Orleans, LA in April 2009. Prof. Zaia delivered an invited lecture at the PittCon meeting, held in Chicago in February 2009.